sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffi the Sapphire (Hedgehog)
Saffy is a female hedgehog. She loves, loves, loves Shadow. She belongs to saffyprincess/User:SapphireLegend. Basic Info Saffy's name is really Sapphire. However, after meeting her friend, Sapphire the Cat, she decided to call herself Saffy to avoid confusion. She gradually learned to like the name better than Sapphire, and has decided to stick with the name. She is sixteen years old. She is female. She is heterosexual (i. e., she's attracted to the opposite gender boys). Nicknames *"Saffy" by almost everyone. *"Saff" by Wildcat the Bumblecat *"Sap" (teasingly) by Wildcat the Bumblecat *"Girly Girl" by Carson the Hedgehog. Appearance Saffy has blue eyes and fur. She has tan arms, tan muzzle and a tan body pattern. She has three quills; two on the sides of her head and one on the back. For unknown reasons (possibly echidna ancestry or Dr. Eggman's meddling) Saffy was born without ears. However, like echidnas, she can still hear. She is of average height for a Mobian (about 3 feet tall). She is also thin. Her exact height and weight are unknown. She has a sapphire, edged in gold, permanently embedded in her forehead. It was caused by Dr. Eggman's meddling while Saffy was still in her mother's womb. It has not caused her any physical problems, and in fact enhances her telekinetics. Saffy will wear almost anything clothing-wise. Her uniform is a pink sleeveless top and black shorts. She also has a pistol in her belt. Personality Saffy is generally an optimistic person. She tends to be full of energy and happiness. However, she does have her serious, deep moments. She tends to stick closely to the "good" side of things, although she can compromise her morals if she is very angry. She can be a little bit obsessive over Shadow at times. Quotes "Sausage Head!" "Gwen Hen!" "Strawberry Shortcake!" "He's a person... He deserves to live." (referring to Scourge the Hedgehog) Theme Songs *''Glass House'' -- Jaci Velasquez *''Jewel'' -- Naomi K Relatives Saffy has no known relatives who are still alive. Her parents died when she was 4, due to Dr. Eggman purposely knocking a house down on top of them. Romantic Relationships Silver the Hedgehog Saffy had a brief relationship with Silver. However, they broke it off pretty quickly since both of them admitted that they loved someone else better. Shadow the Hedgehog Saffy and Shadow are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Saffy loves Shadow passionately; Shadow is a bit more reserved in his affection. Ren the Bathog Ren is a fairly stupid and annoying Mobian who is obsessed with Saffy. He likes to follow her around and drive her crazy. Powers/Abilities Saffy has telekinetic powers (i. e. she can pick up objects using her mind). She can pick up lots of objects at a time, but the more objects she picks up, and the heavier they are, the harder it is for her to focus. If she loses focus, she can drop all of the things she is holding. The sapphire in her forehead helps to channel her mental energy into the objects she picks up. Other Forms When she is powered up by the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Saffy becomes Super Saffy. Her fur turns yellow and her eyes turn red. She becomes invincible and her powers increase. Trivia *Saffy's favorite food is vanilla milkshakes. *Saffy has a pet Mobini cat named Blanco. Fans Of This Character *wildgirlN/User:NaomiK *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth Haters Of This Character * Gallery Saffy's Gift.jpg|An old picture of Saffy Super Saffy.png|Saffy's Super Form Saffy's new look.png|Saffy's current look Category:Hedgehogs Category:Female Category:Good Category:Mind Powers Category:Other Powers Category:Psychic Powers